


Suffrage

by Jacepens



Series: Word of the Day [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous Year, Anal Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religion, Smut, but the author knows very little about religion, praying, priesthood, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Suffrage: a short intercessory prayer usually in a seriesIt was easy to fall under the Marquis’s spell. A man who saw and treated him as more than a priest to shove his problems onto, a man who was dangerously too skilled at getting what he wanted no matter the consequences.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Word of the Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079444
Kudos: 5





	Suffrage

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday for the rest of the week I shall be writing stories based off of Merriam-Webster’s word of the day and then post them to here and my tumblr for you all to enjoy!  
> The first word was suffrage and I could’ve used the definition we all know of voting rights but then I got an extremely fun idea based off of the words original meaning. Enjoy!!

Washington should have known better. He should have known better when the man first entered his chapel, all done up in the glittering trappings of wealth and the confidence to match. 

He should have known better when this man, remarkable, clever, confusing, returned again and again like the most pious Marquis he’d ever met. 

He should have known better when he stayed behind, asked him quiet questions with the pretext of desiring to know more of the faith, but it soon dropped and Lafayette would talk about his day and his strifes like they were familiar. He’d never met a man so comfortable or easy around him. A man that he felt could see and hear him when he spoke his true thoughts. It was easy to fall under his spell, even easier to delve forward and trap his lips in a kiss.

He could remember all too vividly now the noise Lafayette had made as he slammed him against the shut door of his room, lips turning to teeth and tongue. Even in this he was comfortable and warm like he’d never known until he’d met Lafayette.

When they broke apart and Washington could still distinctly taste the Marquis, he panicked, threw him out, shouted that he should never return.

  
His hands trembled as he lowered himself to his knees, clasped his hands together and begged and pleaded to never see Lafayette again. He had already begged for the thoughts to be removed from his mind but yet they still persisted. There was no other prayer he could pray but this one. The only way to keep himself away from Lafayette is if he never saw him again.

So dedicated, so determined was he to ensure his prayer got through, he fasted all day, and prayed constantly until he was on the verge of tears each time. 

He _needed_ to be rid of Lafayette. 

If he was to ever be a sane man, preach the word of God, ease men’s troubles, he could not be plagued by such an offense.

But at night he dreamed. 

Oh, how he dreamed of what that smooth skin might feel like, hot and soft. What his hands might feel like, what they might do as they shared a bed. 

Days passed like this.

The other pastors believed him to be praying for a great, strenuous cause and in a way they were right, but not a soul suspected just why he needed to pray as hard as did.

A knock on the door startled him from his reading of the Bible, Genesis 19:24. 

“Father Washington, there is a man demanding to speak with you.” The voice said, opening his door. 

He glared at the occupant, “I explicitly stated that I was not to be disturbed now.”

“I am aware, but the church is not in a position to be turning away nobles.” His heart leapt out of his chest. Lafayette, it had to be Lafayette. 

He swallowed dryly, “Let him in.” He placed a ribbon on the page of his well worn Bible and set it aside. Then he changed his mind and set it inside his desk drawer. 

He heard those familiar footsteps outside his door, quick and graceful. He fidgeted, waiting and begging for this encounter to be over soon. Perhaps he could still convince Lafayette about their wrongdoings, but he knew deep down in his heart that Lafayette would not listen. 

He did not knock on his door before opening it. He never did. 

A wave of relief crashed over him at the sight of Lafayette’s face beaming at him. He missed so terribly that grin and those lips, _oh_ those lips. It looked like the Marquis had applied something to them to make them appear even shinier and softer.

His heart rattled in his chest, relief and happiness gone. He was here for a reason of course he was, this was not one of his friendly and relieving social calls. It could never be that after what Washington did to him.

“I have not had the pleasure of seeing you in far too long.” He grinned, already setting himself across from him. Washington gulped and forced his eyes to not travel anywhere other than Lafayette’s shiny eyes. 

Washington refuses to be the first to speak. “I come bearing news.” And the bright smile drops from Lafayette’s face. He wastes no time in spitting out the truth, quite unlike himself. He was always the type to string Washington along until he finally revealed whatever information he was hiding. “I am to be married.”

His hand twitched and he slowly clenched it into a fist and relaxed once more. This should be good news. This meant he would be seeing less of Lafayette, perhaps even no more of him. This was surely the sort of thing he had been waiting and praying for.

So why did it only make him angry, make his heart feel heavy and sick and burning all at once? Lafayette looked expectantly at him, not the slightest hint of sorrow or joy on his face, just passive and still so unlike the man he knew.

Washington cleared his throat and tried to pretend he did not see Lafayette’s eyes glance at his neck. “This is wonderful news.” He forced out.

“Is it?” _No._ He wanted to blurt out. It was the worst news he’d ever received in his life, perhaps even worse than the news of his brother’s death. The loss of Lafayette. The loss of his beacon. He swallowed again. _Lafayette_ was not supposed to be his beacon.

“Who are you to wed?” He completely sidestepped Lafayette’s question and challenge.

“I know not her name nor her face. Only that it is to be done.” Still, Lafayette looked like he was waiting, slowly pushing, expecting Washington to snap any minute just like he did that day. He tried to push the memory out of his mind before it could take root and plague his thoughts.

“Well that is typically the way marriage goes for men of your standing.”

“It shouldn’t.” He hissed, “I do not wish to marry her nor any woman. It is only because of my wealth and my family that I have no choice.”

“Well, oftentimes marrying into another family can ensure that you maintain your wealth.” He said calmly and with wisdom, so unlike how he typically spoke with Lafayette.

“I will be expected to procreate with her.” He grumbled, perfect posture slouching for just a moment.

“As is your duty.” He gently reminded Lafayette. He swallowed down the voice that wanted to throw away whatever formalities had come over him. He so desperately wished to round his desk and place kiss after kiss upon Lafayette’s lips, make him _his_ before any woman could get their hands on him. 

His face warmed at the possessive thought. Lafayette lowered his lashes, presumably looking at something on his desk but it served to make his heart beat faster. 

“I do not wish her to have me.” He quietly confessed. If Washington was to pretend to do his job he would say something along the lines of, ‘We all have our duties and callings in life. This one is yours and you must serve it faithfully.’, but Lafayette, impossibly clever little Lafayette, knew his own thoughts so well. Somehow seemed to know exactly what thought had caused his cheeks to flush.

He stood from his chair and rounded the desk, watched as Lafayette looked up at him, pink lips parted and waiting. He reached down and grasped Lafayette’s hand, amazed at how small and soft it was in comparison to his own, and slowly guided him out of the chair.

The moment Lafayette was grounded on his two feet, Washington surged forward and kissed those lips that had been tantalizing him the moment he walked in.

They _were_ softer and just a little wet from whatever it was he applied to them. He clearly came here for a reason and it was most certainly not to be lectured about his duty. It was to be taken before anyone else could take him.

Washington pinned him to the desk and allowed his hands what he did not allow them last time, to feel. To grab a hold of hips and pull him closer, to grasp and wrinkle the soft and expensive fabrics that covered his skin. To fantasize about what Lafayette might look like out of these clothes.

And oh did he learn. When he frantically undid buttons and strings, body and soul alike singing in joy. To finally be allowed what he had denied himself for so long. 

Lafayette’s long fingers worked equally as fast, stripping away every last piece of evidence that said he could not live life like other men. Stripped away the evidence until he was nothing but man once more, allowed to breath and be free. Lafayette made him an ordinary man who needed Lafayette more than he needed air.

He pushed him into his bed, teased, kissed and licked the treat that was the Marquis’s bare skin. Lafayette let out a low moan as he licked and kissed at his inner thigh and Washington’s cock ached to be inside him. To take what was so pleasantly offered him. 

Lafayette whined and his spine arched as he pressed his fingers inside his tight passage. He blubbered broken pleas of how he ached for Washington like he’d never ached for another. Whispered and promised him that he would never allow another man inside him. Washington kissed his neck and breathlessly promised the same.

Lafayette’s fingers and legs were wrapped around him, pulling him closer, desperate for Washington to move as he slid inside. His face was bright red and his chest heaved, the only word he could choke out was _please, please, please._

Washington moved and pleasured this man until he was screaming his name. Every inch of his body was burning hot and all too soon he found his end still deep inside the man. Lafayette cried, his name on his tongue in a shout he would never forget. 

“You- ah-” Lafayette panted, struggling to catch his breath. “You are the most magnificent man I will ever have the pleasure of knowing.” Washington’s chest was warm and fuzzy at Lafayette’s confession, so breathy and quiet.   
  
He should not have thought a man to be so beautiful like this. Red-faced and sated, his own semen smeared on his chest, but oh he took great pains to make sure it was a picture he would never forget.

“And you, my dear,” he kissed his forehead, “Are the most spectacular man that I will ever know.” Lafayette giggled, the most welcome sound to Washington.

“I will see you next week, George.” He grinned and Washington blushed hearing his first name on the Marquis’s still breathy lips.

“I should most hope so, Gilbert.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It would be super cool if you took a few minutes to fill out my [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb42Hu6DtFT_yr6jYLr6mbg2zVtyf-JDroMtDGL4ni-4zSXw/viewform) so I can get an idea of what else you might want to see!


End file.
